


Just Like the Animes

by shalashaska



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Food Kink, French Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otacon wants a beach trip straight out of a slice of life anime, so Raiden buys a melon. Somehow this turns into a threesome. Don't ask, just take a look at this weird garbage I've written, I dare you. It's weird, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Animes

The sun beamed down so intensely that it made the sand feel extremely hot beneath your feet. This was the best kind of day to visit the beach. It was hot enough to make even the ocean feel warm but there was an occasional breeze that made it easier to cool down in the shade. Hal was in the ocean already. He had been excited about this trip for weeks, smiling widely for the entire car journey and singing along to cheesy pop music on the radio. Now he was enjoying the fresh feeling of the currents splashing at his knees, splashing David with water and laughing. 

Dave felt that maybe he could finally relax here. Yes, the breeze and the water and the sand made him feel free, and safe. He felt as if he hadn't had the chance to relax in years. It also made him smile seeing Hal so happy, as he was usually a very quiet and lonely person. Seeing him smile and laugh for the first time in a while made this trip even better. Maybe he would splash back, and join in with the fun. This is alright, he thought. How long had it been since he was alright? Too long, perhaps.

Suddenly Hal stopped laughing, when he remembered that Jack had been gone for quite a while. He had told them that he was going to buy something special for the occasion, but where had he gone exactly? Warm rays of light beamed down onto his face as he surveyed the beach curiously, searching for any sign of Jack's return. “Where could that guy be?” Dave shrugged his shoulders lazily and sighed to himself. The beach was almost empty. Hardly anyone was there, and the only other people on the beach were some distance away. It was like something out of a movie or a summer special for a slice of life anime. Everything was just too perfect.

When they heard a familiar voice shouting at them, the two of them immediately ran towards the shore, full of anticipation for whatever Jack had planned. Then they noticed something as he was getting closer. He was dressed in his plain black swimming trunks and a t-shirt and was carrying something. It was something... large. It was big enough that he had to carry it under his arm. It was large, and round... and green. It was a watermelon. In his other hand was a bat of some sort. What did the crazy bastard have in mind now? Why did he need a bat?

“Guys! I figured this is perfect weather for fresh fruit. What do you think?” He had a huge stupid smile across his face like he had just won some kind of contest. He was certainly pleased with himself. “Personally, I think you're an idiot. You'll make a mess...” Dave began grumbling but was quickly distracted when Jack turned and grinned at Hal, handing him the bat with huge enthusiasm. “Here! You should break it open, Hal! I bet you can do it!” 

The otaku reluctantly took the stick from the grinning blond. “U-uh, I guess I could do it...” Then he remembered something and giggled to himself. “Hah, this is kinda like a beach episode from a high-school anime...” Jack laughed with him, patting him on the back and dropping the huge green fruit on a towel in front of him. “That's the spirit! Break it open just like the animes!” Meanwhile, Dave sat down in the sand and waited, wishing they would stop blabbing like nerds and get it over with. He was getting impatient.

Eventually they stopped talking, so Dave glanced up towards the otaku, who was holding the bat firmly above his head with that look of intense concentration which he couldn't help but find cute. Jack was clapping and cheering to encourage him, his voice fluttering like a child. With a burst of motivation he brought the bat crashing down onto the top of the melon, as the blond let out a long cheer.

The next thing he knew, the melon had broken open, but now it was everywhere. He brought a shaking hand up to his face to wipe the sticky pinkness from his glasses. Jack's sudden silence made him want to hide away in embarrassment, and even Dave was staring at him. How embarrassing, he thought. It was all over him. Jack eventually opened his mouth, speaking more quietly this time. “H-Hal, you did it...” but he was distracted. His eyes were stuck on Hal's body, which was splattered and dripping with the juice from the now smashed melon.

“Um, I... I should go wash off in the sea I guess...” He turned away, embarrassed by the two pairs of eyes now glued to his sticky wet chest. A hand grabbed hold of his wrist as he began walking towards the sea, and he turned to see a very red and very determined Jack staring back at him. “No, don't.” Why not? It was a stupid thing to say, and Jack was aware of this, but he continued. “That would be a waste, wouldn't it?” Hal cocked at eyebrow at this strange statement, sure that he had some ulterior motive, and he did.

Then, Jack and Dave exchanged knowing glances, and nodded to each other. They both had the same look on their faces, and Hal knew that look. This was the face they always made, when they wanted something from him. Something he felt embarrassed to think about because the thought of it made him uncontrollably turned on. He wasn't even surprised when he was pulled forwards and dragged by Jack, while Dave collected the shattered melon, bundling it up in the towel and plucking the bat from the sand.

Jack then decided to lift him off the ground, carrying him bridal-style towards the beach hut they had hired on the very edge of the beach. Hal was silent. He knew what was about to happen and he wanted it. Still, he was confused as to why they had chosen to leave him all sticky and covered in melon. Turning his head to scan Dave's face, he noticed that the man was staring. What did these two have in store for him?

The hut had been Dave's idea. He had been worried that the heat might be too intense, so he had insisted that they hire one for the shade and shelter. Inside was a porcelain sink, and solid oak counters. It was only the size of a small living room, but the quality made up for this. A wide couch lined one wall, with plush white leather cushions. Dave turned to place the demolished fruit on one of the counters while Jack immediately headed towards the couch, carefully sitting the otaku down onto the soft white seat. He looked up at the two of them, who were staring down at him again. He cleared his throat nervously and they mumbled something like an apology before leaning closer.

Jack sat down on one side of him and Dave hurried over to take the other side. Lifting one slender arm by the wrist and bringing it closer to his face, Jack dragged his tongue slowly over the wet and sticky palm of Hal's hand. He watched the blond lovingly clean his hand with his tongue, amazed. When Dave began doing the same to his other hand, only faster and with more skill, he gasped softly, a faint blush painting his face.

He was delicious. Dave had already moved half way up his arm now, and was now taking long, slow licks from his elbow to his shoulder. Jack took his time, savouring the fresh, sweet taste. Then, after he was done, he steered himself towards the otaku's bare chest, making him purr as he traced his collarbone. Dave was kneeling now, lapping up the cold pink juices which splattered his stomach. Arching his back at the strange sensation, Hal rested his elbows on the back of the seat to prop his body up and the blond bent down to follow him, flicking his tongue over one nipple.

Hal found that his breaths were gradually becoming more and more shallow as the feeling of the two tongues tracing every inch of his chest made him weak. Eventually, Jack returned to his nipple, gently sucking this time. He took the sensitive nub into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue and the otaku let out a shy moan as he used one hand to pinch the other one. Feeling a larger, stronger pair of hands tug at his swimming shorts, he quickly shifted his weight so that Dave could pull them off.

As his legs were tugged apart by David, who was still kneeling before him and was starting to lick shamelessly at his thighs, he realised that Jack had stopped and was now trailing his way up his chest, peppering his front with wet kisses. Hal trembled with anticipation, until he felt the hot, wet tongue drag over the head of his growing erection. He gasped and the blond who was passionately kissing his neck took the opportunity immediately, mashing his lips over the hacker's open mouth. 

Hal purred intermittently between kisses as Dave expertly bobbed on his shaft, gripping his thighs. There wasn't a drop of juice left on his body, but it didn't matter anymore. He leaned his head back for better access and welcomed Jack's tongue into his mouth, letting the pleasure take over. They always did it this way. They teased him into submission, kissing and caressing every inch of him until he was dizzy and impatient. That was how they did it, every time.

Then suddenly, the oldest of the three lifted his head, ejecting Hal's member from his mouth with a slight pop. Lifting the otaku's slender legs, he buried his face hungrily into his ass, tickling his entrance with a skilled tongue. Hal moaned louder now, but Jack's mouth muffled his mewls of ecstasy. His heart raced when he felt Dave's hot, slick tongue plunge into him, swirling to stroke his insides. Pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath, he panted, “Nngh, D-dav-ahnn...” He struggled to speak now, as David pressed two fingers inside him, stroking again.

Watching closely as Dave removed his own shorts, Hal didn't even notice the blond next to him undress himself as well. He kept his eyes fixed on the clone, who sheathed himself slowly into him, making him hiss as he was stretched to accommodate his impressive girth. As he began thrusting roughly into him, just how he liked it, Hal closed his eyes and threw his head back, panting in rhythm with his thrusts. Then he felt a soft hand tangle into his hair and dragged his eyelid back open to see Jack hovering over him.

Turning his head in the direction of the blond's hips, he took his throbbing erection into his mouth painfully slowly, as Jack groaned, stroking the brown locks of hair between his fingers. It was primal and messy, but he liked it this way. Dave's rhythmic movements as he slammed repeatedly into him, and Jack's lewd moans of delight, yes, this was just how he liked it. He hummed around the younger man's member, sucking deeply so that his cheeks hollowed slightly, hearing Jack gasp and whisper encouraging profanities to him. 

Then he felt the building pressure in his pelvis as the oldest started to angle himself towards his prostate. Jerking his hips to meet David's and sucking slightly harder now, he knew he was close. He felt Jack tug on his hair and looked up at him. “Nnhh.. H-Hal, I'm-” Hal knew exactly what to do now. Pushing as far as he could, he managed to take Jack further into his mouth, so he nudged against the back of his throat. When the youngest eventually came, spilling into his throat, he swallowed as much as he could. Jack watched, panting through his orgasm and petting the otaku's head again.

Hearing a low groan from Dave, he closed his eyes and prepared himself. The blond came back to his senses, and sat back down, leaning in close to him and gently stroking his dick with one hand, kissing his neck as he did before. Now his mouth was empty, Hal could not hold back at all. He threw his head back, crying out as David released into him, and the feeling of the hot semen filling his insides sent him over the edge. He came into Jack's hand, panting and sighing at the sudden emptiness as Dave slowly pulled out of him.

Suddenly, the hacker jumped to his feet. “Wait, you did this on purpose!” He whipped around and threw an accusing look at Jack, who was sat on the couch trying his hardest not to laugh. “You knew exactly what would happen, Dave. You faked it, didn't you?” The older man was busy redressing himself. “What? No, I dunno what you mean.” He was a bad liar and Hal could see right through it.

**Author's Note:**

> If there wasn't such a thing as watermelon fetish, there is now. You're welcome.


End file.
